


Changing of The Seasons

by pleaiides



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Plot Twists, anna and elsa are unrealated, elsa doesn't have her powers, i made up some of the kingdoms and shit, kristoff has some phsycic powers awww yeaah, tags to be updated as fic goes on, the reindeer is there but as a cat surprise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:36:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleaiides/pseuds/pleaiides
Summary: Elsa of Arendalle has a childhood engagement with a prince from a kingdom in the southern isles, set up by her parents for alliance purposes. With six months to her 18th birthday (and wedding) Elsa visits the southern isles to get to know her betrothed and eventual in-laws. During one of the many ball’s held in the new couple’s honor Elsa meets a lively princess from a faraway kingdom, who just so happens to be free of betrothal – and cute enough to steal Elsa’s heart. In a desperate attempt to escape an unwanted marriage and regain control of her own destiny Elsa attempts to win over Anna’s heart and overthrow her previous betrothal…and uncovers more secrets than even the thickest ice can hold.





	Changing of The Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking on my fic! this is really just an excuse for me to write period romance/drama centered around these certain muses, lol. I hope it's good enough for others enjoyment, too! constructive criticism welcome (in the gentlest sense because my ego is very fragile) But no, please tell me what you think! this is definitely more novella style and less fanfic style so I'm taking a big leap of faith here. Enjoy your read :)

“This is proving worthless!” The heir to Arendelle’s throne exclaimed, throwing her fist down on the table before her in exasperation, “I can’t make any sense of it!”  
“You can’t make any sense of it, your highness, because you’re not being patient enough. The future takes _time_.” Grunted a scruff of a man from beneath the wobbling table, collecting precious gems and pebbles from the floor that were knocked off the table top in the princess’s upheaval. “The stars will grant you guidance if you just listen. Perhaps wait for the first snow fall; you know winter is your lucky season.”  
Elsa huffed, sitting back in her respective seat. The rotting wood of the legs creaked beneath even her lesser weight. She knew the snows would bring her the understanding she seeks to know of what the stars have in hold for her. It takes a trained eye to hear the heavens wholly, which is why the royal family had kept psychics on their courts for decades, to foretell their future and advise on ruling tactics. Elsa can clearly remember the day Kristoff arrived at the castle. He was the orphan child of the sister of Arendelle’s late royal psychic, Antony. It was Antony, who persuaded the king that it would be more secure to let Kristoff stay and train as his apprentice, so royal affairs stay close and secreted away to one family line. The king, who wanted Kristoff no where near the tightly closed castle grounds, eventually saw the benefits of this; and granted Kristoff the ability to stay with his uncle.

Elsa held fond memories of Antony. He was a wisp of a man, with bent spectacles on the bridge of his nose and a funny limp. Most of all she remembered being invited into his small study to be read books of ancient empires and mathematical laws. His death two years ago devastated her greatly as he was her closest support after the angry, stormy oceans took her parents from her. Shortly after his uncle’s death Kristoff took up the job of Antony as Elsa’s closest adviser as her reign was soon to begin.  
“I know, I know. I just don’t know if I can wait for the first snows, Kristoff. My birthday will surely arrive before frost even hits the ground.” Her birthday was fast approaching as it had already been a week and a half since the summer solstice. A knob-kneed cat knocked a vase of dried sage from a cabinet to the left of Elsa in an attempt to resituate himself. Kristoff harbored what seemed to be hundreds of cats in his living quarters and Elsa couldn’t help but wonder how he managed to feed them all. “I especially don’t want to marry that pinhead prince from the isles. No matter how much fresh cod he can trade to the fjord. That’s why the stars must tell me how to avoid this – for the sake of my sanity.”

“He may be a pinhead, Elsie, but Prince _Han a lou lou_ , or whatever, can offer you more than just cod -which, by the way, who even wants to eat that stuff? The kingdom of Ribe has granted us an allied force that Arendelle would be a goner without, and we both know it. Aren’t you at all concerned for your people? Think about their sake.” Elsa opened her mouth in protest and Kristoff quickly shot her a sharp look, picking up an orange tabby and scratching the kitten rythmatical on the neck. “Besides, what would poor Whiskers here do without cheap cod for her dinner?”

Elsa gave him a small giggle in return, reaching out to give the kit a small scratch, too. _So that’s what he feeds you all_. “Alliances are nice and all, Toff, but perhaps it’s time to form some new alliances.” Kristoff nodded respectively, taking his seat once again across from the soon-to-be queen.  
“Perhaps; and perhaps you will meet a fine prince, or king,” _wink wink_ , “at the feasts that Han’s family will be throwing for you in a fortnight, and you can call of the engagment to Hans in a heartbeat.” Carefully he rearranged the pebbles from the floor back onto the faded star chart in front of them. “Now, shall we try this again?”


End file.
